


"Never thought those 2 would meet. Well hey, atleast she's a good influence!"

by 123456780_qwerty



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Bad is very proud of his diamond husband and his arsonist son, Bad terrifies everyone in the villiage other than Donna and Tommy and that's fun to see, Badboyhalo and Skeppy are married, Even if that son is marrying a time traveler and the SMP equivalent of a bard, I literally only write relationships if they're canon, Niki fundy and Ranboo ran away to find Australia, No one in Aphmau's village knew Hybrids existed before they met Tommy, Suicide Attempt, This is another tommy gets adopted because i was sad, Tommy has hearing aids, Tommy is HOH, What else do i say??? Also sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123456780_qwerty/pseuds/123456780_qwerty
Summary: Oh the world's intertwined. For the lord of a village met what could be their worlds youngest war vet.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Aphmau & Laurance, Aphmau & tommyinnit, Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Kawaii~Chan & Technoblade, Ranboo & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 35
Kudos: 451





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this, I'll update whenever I can but I have literally no schedule.

Her first thought was on how young he looked to be there, and her second was on how tired he appeared to be. Aphmau and Laurence had traveled to the Nether to save Castor the Chicken Shaman, using the portal the werewolves had. She and Laurence were nervous, prepared to fight their way through. She had been sprinting towards the Nether fortress when she saw a sight that made her freeze, 

“Hey, Laurence? You’re seeing this too, right?” She had asked to clarify that this wasn’t a very odd hallucination, who simply nodded back to confirm that he saw this as well

The sight she saw was a kid, about 16, standing near the edge of one of the lava pools as if he was going to jump in. Despite the mission, Aphmau's compassion and instinct to adopt anything that doesn't have an immediate parent nearby took over, and she sprinted over to try and get the kid to back off the ledge before he fell or worse,

“HEY! KID! BE CAREFUL WHERE YOU STE-” Aphmau was cut off by an arrow grazing her, barely managing to avoid hitting skin,

She could see in her peripheral vision that Laruence was gearing up for a fight, but she motioned for him to back off. Laurence internally cursed her Stubbornness to help everyone, it was gonna get her killed one day. She looked back at the kid, who had shot an arrow, his face seemed to pale and, he looked very regretful at his actions,

“H-HEY! LADY! SORRY ABOUT THAT YOU CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD!” the boy yelled, his voice attempting to confident but, the tremor gave his true nervousness away,

Aphmau, now that she was closer and had a better look at this kid, and it made her heart hurt all the more. He was blond and covered in so many scars, they were everywhere skin was, his red and white shirt was torn up and his eyes were the dullest shade of blue that Aphmau thought they could be, and he had these peculiar red things in his ears. He looked as if he hadn’t slept in days and she had to school her expression into one that couldn’t be perceived as pity. 

“Hey, it’s fine! You didn’t even hit me! Say what’s your name? I don’t wanna keep mentally calling you a kid, you know?” Aphmau had said, moving slowly towards the blond as if he was a stray cat, voice trying to be comforting,

“WHY DO YOU WANNA KNOW, HUH?!” The young blond had replied, starting to get defensive,

Aphmau, now getting closer to young blond, put her hands up to signal, that she wasn’t going to do anything bad,

“No, No! I just wanted to know what to call you kid! See, my name Aphmau! Now you know my name” Aphmau, frantically shook her hands trying to convey the message while Laurence shook his head in the back, 

The boy seemed to stop and take what she had said into account before finally, hopping down from the ledge to replying, 

“Tommy. My name is Tommyinnit but, everyone calls me Tommy, also I am going with you on whatever drug quest you and the fucking ginger have, so lead the way Big A.” He had said, his voice starting small, ending, very assertive as if there was no room for argument,

Aphmau nodded her head, for this was most likely the best deal she was going to get, and started walking with the kid now brandishing a diamond ax. Laurence, who had managed to stay quiet in favor of observing what was happening currently, was sputtering in both bewilderment at what the fuck just happened and, offense at the fact that he was just called a ‘fucking ginger’.

They were walking to the ‘Nether Fortress’ as Tommy called it when Laruence spoke his first words to the kid,

“Hey, what are those things in your ears?” Laurence had asked, curiosity finally getting the best of the cat,

Tommy was silent for a moment before answering,

“These are my hearing aids. Got a problem with that dipshit?” The young blond had said defensively,

Laurence and Aphmau frantically shook their hands to indicate that they had no problems with… whatever hearing aids were.

“No, No, No! We have no problems with… Hearing Aids? If it’s not rude, what are those?” Laurence said, trying his best not to be offense,

Tommy stared at both of them as if they were stupid then finally replied,

“I lost most of my fucking hearing in an explosion. These help me hear better dumbass.”

Both the lord and the guard found this very interesting and were about to ask for more about how they were made, when they made it to the bridge of the fortress, Laruence looked at Tommy with a hopeful breath,

“Hope you can fight kid.” The response was merely a scoff.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Laurence was impressed. He didn’t expect much from the kid who they had saved from jumping into lava, he was pleasantly surprised. He had told Aphmau and the chicken Shamen to go while he fought the Shadow Lord once he broke through the barrier, but was astonished when he saw the kid reinforce it with cobblestone, faster than he thought people could,

_“How the hell did you learn how to do that?!”_

_“My brother taught me it, now FUCKING GO!”_

Then immediately grab Laruence by the collar and start running down the stairs,

_“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IF IT FOLLOW US?!_

_“THEN WE OUTRUN IT DUMBASS!”_

He also wasn’t expecting Tommy to immediately break a block from the Nether portal once they went through only to immediately give it to one of the werewolves.

_“WHY DID TINY HUMAN BREAK PORTAL, THEN GIVE PiECE BACK TO US?”_

_“WHAT IF THAT HELL DEMON COMES THROUGH?! I'M NOT GONNA LET THAT THING GO THROUGH THE PORTAL! WHAT IF IT LIKE EATS THE FUCKING CHICKEN GUY?!”_

_“I AM THE CHICKEN SHAMEN AND YOU WI-”_

Anyway, Tommy impressed him a lot and, although he wouldn’t admit it to his face, he’s grown a bit attached. After all, the kid did save his life but now that the 3 of them were sitting around a fire pit in the werewolves village, Castor had fucked off somewhere but, they knew he was still in the village so no one worried about him, he had no idea what to say. 

“So, uh… you got anyone back home that you don’t hate enough to talk about?” Laurence said, awkwardly immediately getting punched lightly in the arm by Aphmau, though he didn’t expect the snort that came out of Tommy’s mouth 

“I mean, yeah. There are a few, like Ghostbur! He’s nice.” The young blond had said fondly,

“Ghostbur? Why is he called that?” Asked Aphmau, confused,

“Because he’s dead, anyway next person-”

Tommy had not seemed to realize the boom shell that he just dumped on Aphmau and Laurence, or how shocked they were at the fact that he was friendly with a ghost! 

“Alright, so then there’s Fundy, he’s technically my nephew but-”

“Wait, you have a sibling?! Tell us about them!” Laurence had stated shocked, he thought that his sibling would’ve been the first person he talked about,

“Only if you’re comfortable with that!” Aphmau had interjected, making sure Tommy didn’t feel pressured into saying anything, he didn’t want to,

“I mean yeah, I have 2 brothers. The oldest is Techno and he’s a fucking pig-” Tommy had said before being cut off by Laruence,

“Hey, just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean you can insult him-” Laruence interrupted, 

“I wasn’t being rude. He’s a literal Piglin hybrid.” Said Tommy, in a mildly annoyed and surprised tone,

“I’m sorry, but he’s a W H A T.” Aphmau had spoken, shell shocked at this information,

“But, I thought you said you were brothers?!” Laurence had said, very alarmed and confused on the information he was being told,

“Have you dumbasses never heard of adoption or hybrids? They’re fucking very common where I’m from.”

Laurence thought he was on drugs. Did he get drugged somehow? Unfortunately, he was not but, since he was regretfully sober, he decided to make the most of this odd conversation,

“Alright. Please, for the love of Irene, Tell me about your brothers and the odd things about them,” Laurence said, making the most of what he would later consider a fun conversation,

“Fucking fine, there was the time Wilbur fucked a fish and made Fundy-” Tommy had started, and the rest was history. Or Rather, the start of their history together.


	2. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions drinking, Schatt fucking traumatized the kid, I mention the fact Wilbur fucked a fish alot. That's basically it I think?

This had been a very enlightening week for Garroth. When Lady Aphmau had come back with Laurance, there had been a 16 y/o with them. He had pulled Lady Aphmau to the side and quickly asked her, “What the fuck?” but in very polite, more respectful, and less vulgar words. She merely hesitated before answering in a hushed tone,

“I can’t exactly tell you at this second but, his name is Tommy and he's just gonna stay here.” She whispered as Tommy and Laurance were standing 6 feet away having a conversation, well if you can call what looks like Tommy was insulting Laurance’s fashion sense and hair while Laurance defended himself a conversation,

Garroth had learned to trust Lady Aphmau a long time ago, so he decided to nod his head and trust her judgment without much questioning. As Lady Aphmau and Castor went to decode Sasha’s book, he took it upon himself to show Tommy around the village and ask minor questions about where he was from. Garroth had found out some stuff about Tommy that he had no idea whether or not they were true,

_“So, you’re saying animals, ores, and other things can be hybrids?! How is it that we don’t know about them yet?!” He had said while walking, Laurance had disappeared a while ago to leave them to their conversation,_

_“I have no fucking clue man. I’ve seen a bunch of fucking people like that, hell, my fucking dad’s a hybrid but, no one here seems to fucking know they exist!” Tommy had shouted, seeming to share his confusement about Garroth and everyone else not knowing about hybrids,_

_“Maybe it’s a regional thing?” Garroth offered,_

He found out some stuff he wished with his whole heart was not true,

_“He did, wh-what with a what?!” Garroth sputtered, feeling himself blush under his helmet over the second-hand embarrassment and mortified feelings,_

_“Believe me. That was literally everyone’s fucking reactions, Big G.” Tommy deadpanned,_

_“SO, THAT ISN’T A NORMAL THING WHERE YOU’RE FROM?! HE JUST WANTED TO FUCK A FISH?!” He shouted, feeling horrified at this, not even noticing his language or the fact he was now shouting,_

_Tommy, belly laughed, in place of answering._

And, he heard stuff that he found very alarming but, Tommy had seen very used to,

“ _So, yeah during, the first war, me and tubbo-” Tommy had been telling a story before being cut off by Garroth. At this point, they had stopped walking and were just sitting on a hill talking to each other,_

_“Wait what do you mean, first war. How many wars have you been in?!” Garroth said, hoping that it was just an exaggeration like he had many times in this conversation,_

_“Uhhh, like 2 technically? Only if you don’t count the pet wars, there were like 2 of those. The first one was against that GREEN BASTARD DREAM! The mother fucker is part of the fucking reason I have these,” Tommy tapped his hearing aids, which Garroth had noded and tried to imagine whatever ‘Dream’ looked like “He fucking caused an explosion that partly blew out my ears, then he had been the reason for the second explosion in the second war that actually took away most of my fucking hearing.” Tommy ranted, not knowing this was not a normal story or experience,_

_If Garroth had been a worse man, he would’ve felt jealousy instead of sympathy for such a young child, and was more qualified to be a guard than he was; instead, it brought sadness to him in its place. Internally, he made a promise to not let this ‘Dream' live if he saw him again._

But overall, Garroth had gotten a lot closer to Tommy than he expected to. In doing so, he let the kid sleep at his own house while he and Aphmau worked overnight to make a room for him in Lady Aphmau’s house. By the next day, Tommy had somehow managed to endear himself to most, if not all the villagers. Tommy helped Donna and Logan with working and would jokingly insult anyone they insulted first, so as much as Logan tried to deny it, they both very much liked his company. Zoey liked hearing him talk and adored being around him so, she would often keep him company, and Garroth had to admit that it was cute to see them together, for it was like a mother and kid but, both of them would adamantly deny that joke.

_“SHE IS NOT MY MOTHER! AS FAR AS I KNOW, I HAVE NO MOTHER!” Tommy shouted in a joke outrage, as Aphmau and Larence stifled laughter_

They all knew that if either of them felt uncomfortable with the joke, they would immediately drop it but, they knew that Zoey had in all ways but legally adopted Tommy.

He got along amazingly well with Kiki since he had a very odd special touch with the animals, so he was there whenever he wanted to help out, while with Brendan… Garroth was genuinely unsure whether or not Tommy was just straight up bullying him, or if that’s just how he acts to him. Both Dale and Molly liked him, and he hung around Brian if both of them were bored enough, but he just refused to be around Dale for extended periods. Garroth figured out fairly quickly that it was because of how many times Dale would be openly drunk, and for reason, Garroth in the back of his head had an idea but didn't want to accept it, Tommy disliked being around drunk people. He sometimes read Emmalyn's books aloud and would bluntly state his opinions on them without hesitation, which she appreciated. 

By the 3rd day, Tommy grew bored of only interacting with the people of the village and took a plot of land near the marketplace to start a potato farm. He had gotten up at 7 am sharp on his own and acted as if he slept in when he had an important task to do. Garroth didn’t expect him to immediately take to farming and start farming as if he had done this a million times before, setting up fences so that nothing could trample them, carefully watering them. Garroth watched him expand, tend to, and water his farm.

Garroth walked up to Tommy on day 5, making sure to go into his field of vision before talking, as he learned that Tommy, when very relaxed, would not turn his hearing aids on,

“Hello, Tommy! I have a question for you.”

Tommy looked at him, confused for a second before doing a quiet ‘OH’ and turning his hearing aids on. He gestured for Garroth to go-ahead,

“How do you get up so early, naturally? You wake up before the sun comes up like it’s second nature!”

Tommy snorted, looking amused by the question, while Garroth merely hoped to Irene that it isn’t more childhood trauma,

“During the wars, I learned to get up at any time I wanted to, and when I was young, my fucking brother got me on a farmer’s schedule, something about ‘Oh ToMmY, I nEeD MoRe hAnDs tO BeAt sQuIdKiD iN fArMiNg PoTaToS” or some shit like that. It unfortunately stuck.” Tommy said, fondly recalling the story,

Garroth almost visibly slumped in relief that it wasn’t more trauma, that he wasn’t suited to deal with but was curious which one of his brothers could be the farmer. Could it be the bard turned Ghost or Piglin who was referred to as the ‘Blood god’?

“Which brother?” He asked,

“Oh, Techno. Wilbur fucking hated farming.” Tommy said simply 

By day 5 in the afternoon, Garroth, Larunrce, Zoey, and Aphmau had one of their small meetings to discuss him and whatever new thing or Trauma he said. Lady Aphmau fondly referred to these as ‘Parent Conference’ much to the other's embarrassment at being called a parent. Larunrce said that Tommy made fun of his Hair again and he was planning on pranking him by turning his room pink. Aphmau said, in a very happy voice, that Tommy was finally starting to get comfortable in the house and that the nightmares were finally getting better, and Everyone felt their chests get lighter at that. They had learned very early on the wars that Tommy fought at such a young age,

_“Oh god, I just told a war vet that I hoped he could fight well, I embarrassed myself so badl-” Laruncre said going off into a tangent,_

_“Laurence, calm yourself down! He may have fought a war or 2, but all that makes him is a victim of war, himself.” Garroth stated sternly, the room going quiet at that._

Zoey stated that Tommy had very minor protection wards put on him, they were less effective today since they had been there for a long time but were oddly enough, still in effect. Zoey believed that someone from Tommy’s old home did a long-lasting one, and it somehow still helps him today,

“I’m just so baffled at how, it was so powerful that even though now it’s only just stopping him from dying, it still works! It takes so much power to do a spell for this long and this powerful! I do fear if that person ends up being our enemy.” 

She also said an inquiry about where Tommy learned to farm so well. 

“Also, Tommy's been farming as if he’s been doing it for years despite him saying that this is the first time he’s farming for himself and fun! Did someone teach him?

Garroth, speaking his opinion for the first time in the meeting, had stated what Tommy told him, His brother Techno taught him how to farm when he was young and, it stuck,

“Oh, His brother taught him to and the techniques seemed to stick.” Garroth piped up, remaining stoic as usual, Garroth carefully did not think of 5 days ago when he shouted over the odd things about where Tommy was from 

“Do you mean the fish fucker or the war criminal?” Laurence stated very bluntly, but you could tell in his tone that he never expected to say that sentence in his life. Aphmau and Zoey snickered together in the corner at his deadpan,

“The war criminal, surprisingly,” Garroth replied, getting frustrated in the back of his head at remembering how Wilbur… had intercourse with… a salmon and, somehow a fox/human kid resulted from it. What was that kid's name again? It started with an F… hmm, he’ll remember later.

Overall, the meeting went very well. That in itself was surprising since it was for four very different people deciding to unofficially adopt the same kid separately. 

On the Seventh day is when stuff finally started to make more sense.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranboo was fairly confused about how this day was going. He, Niki, and Fundy had decided to leave L’manberg to go find Australia and to have mental health month or months depending on if they liked it or not. The tricky part is, none of them knew where Australia was so, they just kinda wandered in the somewhat right direction, but it was fun all the way. It had been a bit sad when he was sent a message from his coms saying,

“Tommy has gone missing. It appears to have been intentional, so do not look for him. I do not think you of all people would, but do not in any case. -BBH”

It was a sad message, and it made them stop for about a day to let themselves feel sad and hope their friend was alright, but they kept going on for themselves, and Tommy wherever he was, would not want people to wallow in their sadness because of him. 

He and Niki were laughing at Fundy who was getting mad at them messing up the instructions when a Man with a helmet on wearing the uniform for a knight? Or a guard? The uniform and who wore it was one of the many things that Ranboo didn’t remember. The guard pointed a sword at them and he felt Niki and Fundy scramble to find behind him,

“STATE YOUR NAMES AND INTENTIONS FOR THIS VILLAGE!” The masked guard boomed, pointing his iron sword at them.

All 3 of them seemed to look at each other, thinking about what to do, to fight when they have better weapons, or to flee to avoid the fights they ran away to not be near. When Niki and Fundy immediately pushed him forward. Rude.

“Uh, my name is Ranboo? We’re just looking for a place but judging from the terrain this is not it, so can we go-.” Ranboo, said looking nervously at the sword,

“No. State the names of the others.” The masked Guard cut him off, seeming to be an impassive wall,

“Okay, that’s fine. This, “ Ranboo pointed at his male companion, “ This is Fundy an-”

“Wait. Did you just say Fundy?” The mask guard replied, recognition and very mild amusement in his tone,

They looked at each other confused before the Niki, stepped up and answered for them,

“Yes? It is?” She said, a bit of hesitance in her voice,

The mask Guard’s stoic brick wall composer broke, and he laughed with his whole stomach at the situation, further confusing the 3,

“My apologies for frightening you all. I am the guard Garroth from the village Phoenix drop. I know your name Fundy because I just so happen to have a ‘Tommy innit’ in this village who once spoke of you like family!” Garroth said, amusement in his tone, 

The three froze. What the fuck. Did Tommy do what they did but ran away to do it? Garroth motioned for them to follow them to the village, which they did a bit absent-mindedly,

“I have many questions for all of you! Now that I know who you are I can assign stories to faces!” Garroth said excitedly, a bit of an odd tone for his voice

“Uh, sure go ahead?” Niki said, a bit confused and amused at what stories Tommy could’ve told them about everyone,

Garroth turned towards Fundy, a question burning on his tongue,

“Did your father have...intercourse with a Salmon and, that’s how you were conceived?” Garroth asked as if he’s been wondering about this for ages, and, if the 3 didn’t believe him about Tommy before, they certainly did now,

Fundy nodded his head to signal ‘Yes, my dad did fuck a fish’ to the odd guard, whose body language told them that he isn’t surprised but was disappointed which funny enough was Phil’s reaction but verbally and a lot more confused. They after about 2 minutes of walking with Garroth occasionally asking a question that mostly asked questions about Hybrids and what specific people were like. They offered him a group photo, that they took with them, of what was about everyone on the server, and pointed out who everyone was. It was odd how his eyes seemed to both lights up with amusement and a look that could only be described as ‘Really? That’s really what they look like?’ before he politely took the photo, told them to go to the market place if they wanted to meet Tommy, and walked off. They all looked at each other in a bit of shocked silence before going,

“What the fuck just happened?” Niki asked, hysteria bleeding into her voice.

After they sat down for about 10 minutes, processing what the hell just happened, They decided to go see Tommy. The three of them were excited but a bit nervous, so they walked to the marketplace,

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, THAT NOT EVERYBODY KNOWS HOW TO FARM SOMETHING??! THAT WAS ONE OF THE FIRST THINGS I LEARNED!” They heard a familiar voice shout, they peaked around the corner to see Tommy.

He had slightly longer hair, his shirt that was torn the last time they saw it, was patched together with small square pieces of fabric. His red hearing aids that Fundy made were still there as always, but we're getting a bit small,

“Remind me to remake those to fit him better,” Fundy whispered to the other two.

Tommy was talking to what looked like a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes. They slowly started to step around the corner, to go face Tommy,

“Hehe. Tommy, I think this is another thing that just happens where you’re from.” The young women laughed at Tommy’s antics and, as they were moving closer, 

“Wait, so that isn’t normal?” Fundy thought to himself

“Tommy, I find your reaction funny- oh hello!” The young woman cut herself off mid-sentence to greet Fundy, Niki, and Ranboo.

“Oh fuck, who’s visiting no-....” Tommy upon, turning around to face them, went silent,

The four of them stared at each other, completely silent before Fundy wrapped him in a tight hug, triggering the two others to join the hug. 

The young woman, who they would later find out is named Zoey, watched fondly. Zoey remembered the descriptions that Tommy told her and recognized them immediately, and was just happy that they seemed to be on good terms.

“This is going to be lovely is it not?” She thought to herself


	3. Donna(and what she didn't know)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna up to now(and bits of pieces of what she did and didn't know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL. I DID IT.

Donna has seen a lot of stuff in her life. She lived with her mother, who was known as ‘The crazy cat lady’, and didn’t even mind being called that before Aphmau helped her run away. Donna adapted to her new environment and celebrated her new freedom. 

_“Sorry, that you have to share the house but, I promise to make it bigger in the future!” Aphmau said sheepishly,_

_Donna stared at the house in silence. She would have to share this house with about 2 or more girls in this new village._

_“Aphmau…” She said turning towards her with tears in her eyes, Aphmau’s own eyes widened but before she could get a word out, “It’s perfect. **Thank you.”**_

She was there when that Tommy kid came to the village, and she noticed how most memories he spoke of had an underlining theme of war. Again, Donna adapted and made sure she didn’t speak too angrily around him or speak of any past wars.

_“So, Wilbur and Fundy were making fun of Eret and, he said-” Tommy said, telling a story,_

_“Wait, what was wrong with Eret?” She interrupted, confused_

_“Motherfucker betrayed me and L’manburg AND almost got us killed by Dream. We only survived to fucking luck that Jack Manifold still had a health potion on him.” He answered easily, and without much hesitation,_

_Donna sat in shock but continued listening to his story. The next day and the ones following, neither she nor Logan talked about war or violence around Tommy._

Hell, she was even there when Tommy’s old three friends came to town! She saw in that day what exactly what Tommy meant when he said _‘Fucking furry’_ or _‘He's an Endermen hybrid’_ and, _‘Really nice but fucking covered in scars!’._ So for a third time, she adapted. She had them over for dinner and got to know some things she hadn’t known before.

_Donna stared silently at the three people that she invited to dinner to help get to know Tommy’s friends better. They in turn awkwardly stared at her,_

_“So. You all oddly enough, look almost exactly like how Tommy described you. I did not expect that so you’ll have to pardon me.”_

_The 3 instantly relaxed with relief, and their talking finally began. The fox hybrid, known as Fundy, mainly talked about building small but very Redstone like things, and Donna noticed that when he got overexcited, he turned into what could best be described, as an anamorphic fox. That in itself was extremely jarring but she hid it well. The black and white Enderman hybrid, known as Ranboo, mainly only talked about things that he aloud from his book. When questioned on this merely said that he had short-term memory loss and the book was to remember things. The nice ex-solider girl, named Niki, talked about fond times before fighting or calm times during wars. Donna carefully did not bring up how certain memories were very violent._

The visit from them was nice, short but, it did produce a better idea of what The young boy's original home was like. Tommy also got a new pair of hearing aids from the event that Garroth watched be made with fascination. Donna overall had seen a lot. When she saw the priest she hired, wouldn’t do the wedding unless Garroth had his helmet off, she was heartbroken. She was fully expecting Aphmau to try and convince Garroth to put his pride aside for this when Tommy intervened

“Hey, uhh. I know a guy that can marry people and, I can just tell him to bring someone for muscle if anyone gives him trouble?” Tommy spoke up suddenly, completely interrupting Lady Aphmau’s and Garroth’s dramatic confrontation,

Aphmau blinked slowly at him before giving him an ‘On Irene you do?’ type look. Tommy quickly nodded before ushering them inside to talk more. Half an hour later, Tommy had sent a letter and with a smile insured that ‘he’ would be here in a day at most. Donna merely adapted, and told her soon to be husband. The preparation for the mysterious man from Tommy’s old home that he trusted enough to bring to Phoenix Drop was odd. It very similar to Bird perch but large enough to be for humans, and a pool of water was directly next to it with the pool itself was big enough for a horse to comfortably sit in it. So Donna hoped and she waited that the person and the backup or as Tommy called it ‘Like the fucking muscle in case that he can’t take a motherfucker!’. After about 10 hours,

_“You sure he’s coming?”_

_“OF COURSE I AM!”_

All of the villagers heard a noise. It was close to indescribable in terms of volume, with the tone only sounding like a song being hummed. Quickly, Lady Aphmau, Garroth, and Tommy ran outside to see what it was, and the next events would be some of the most interesting she’d ever experienced,

_“WHAT IS THAT!?!” Lady Aphmau yelled, pointing at where the noise was coming from,_

_The noise was coming from a barely humanoid figure of pure darkness, who appeared to be carrying a person on a horse using a lead. The person on the horse was completely unable to be made out. As an opposite to the horror and fear of the Lord and her guard’s faces. Tommy’s lit up,_

_“THAT’S THE GUY I WAS TALKING ABOUT! AND I RECOGNIZE THAT HORS- oh fuck.” Tommy had yelled, his excitement being tinged with annoyance at the end of that sentence._

_The Lord of the Villiage and her Loyal guards looked at the young man with clear shock, and horror._

_“It’s one thing for him to be friends with an endermen hybrid and a fucking fox hybrid. BUT A WHATEVER THE FUCK THAT IS HYBRID?!” Laurence thought in clear confusement and frustration,_

_They ran over to the perch that Tommy had built and, as the man and the person on the horse carefully landed, Lady Aphmau had a good look at both of the figures. The first figure who was flying wore a clock, not unlike the types assassins wear. They were a figure made of complete darkness, with the only light being from what looked like an outline for their eyes and mouth which, were as white as lighting. The second figure wore the attire of a royal, including the crown but, they looked lik-_

_“So, you’re the infamous TechnoBlade?” Laurence said upon approaching, cutting off Aphmau’s train of thought and simultaneously saying, what they all were thinking_

_“Indeed, I am.” The Piglin man had said his voice monotone, “While I’m here are any of you orphans?”_

_Before the lord, her guards, or the ex-child soldier that they adopted could speak the man of pure void spoke,_

_“You’re not here to kill any orphans, you muffin head! We’re here for a wedding and Tommy.” The man spoke, his voice surprisingly hiding no emotion,_

_On the mention of his name, Tommy startled and stumbled back a bit, almost falling off the 4 blocks high perch but being caught by the man of void reaching out and yanking him back up. The two stared at each other before Tommy lunged at the man with his entire body, surprising everyone but the Man-made of void who’s named that they could not recall. The man did not hesitate before grabbing Tommy into a bear hug with laughter and questions of the others well being on both sides, while everyone else available pondered, ‘why the fuck Tommy wasn’t afraid of him?!’ The Piglin man, that they only knew of due to the countless stories told by his younger brother began to walk off with Laurence and Lady Aphmau about the arrangements being made and as they got further away, quiet questions of Tommy’s current life. Tommy attempted to introduce Garroth to the man that they now know is name ‘BadboyHalo’ but failed as Garroth was deathly afraid of him._

Donna had expected two people from Tommy’s old country to show up and although surprised by their way of arrival, she adapted. She forced herself to have a conversation with ‘BadBoyHalo’ since he was going to be marrying her and her soon to be husband,

_“So… you got anyone back home?” Donna asked upon being introduced by Tommy, barely managing to hide her fear of his appearance._

_BBH’s face somehow lit up, which was impressive since you couldn’t see anything but his eyes and mouth,_

_“OH! THERE’S MY HUSBAND SKEPPY! WE’VE BEEN MARRIED FOR A LONG TIME AND I’M VERY HAPPY THAT I MET HIM!” Bad exclaimed, clearly very happy at having a chance to talk about this subject to someone,_

_“Oh, so you’re already married! Well, hot dog! You have any kids of your own?” Donna asked, less afraid of the man after she just heard him gush about his husband,_

_“YES! THERE’S MY BOY SAPNAP, HE’S LOVELY AND IM SO PROUD OF HIM! HE RECENTLY GOT ENGAGED, LOOK! Bad, proceeded to pull a couple of photos out of seemingly nowhere,_

_The first Photo was of Bad holding a very small child wrapped in a blanket, if you looked closely in the back you could see that they were in the Nether,_

_The second photo was of a man that looks vaguely like the baby from the first photo, holding hands with a young man wearing almost all blue and a beanie and a different young man with a tie-dye hoodie. If you look closely you could see that all three of them had engagement rings on._

_The third was of Bad wearing a suit with a hood sewed on it, the man standing next to him was crying tears of happiness, he was wearing a blue suit and appeared to have diamonds growing out of his skin. It was extremely apparent that this was a wedding photo,_

_“Awww! This your family? Tell me about them!” Donna exclaimed, fear completely forgotten_

_“Well, this is Quackity! He’s a bit of a muffin head but-”_

And she found out that he was nowhere near as scary as he looked. It’s very hard to be scared of a man that’s crying over his Husband and child because he loves them both that much, refuses to curse, and uses ‘Muffin’ as a substitute. So, by the next day, she was dancing with Logan waiting for night to come and by that night, she was wed and off on her boat. Though the earlier bits were awkward… to say the least

_“So...Kawaii chan heard that there are more people like you and me where you come from?” Kawaii chan had asked, being the only one brave enough to talk to the piglin hybrid who was guarding the wedding for bandits_

_TechnoBlade raised an eyebrow at her talking about herself in the third person but answered quick enough,_

_“Correct. People like us are very common, in the Dream Smp, but living in the SMP comes with almost constant fighting so, you’d have to be good at fighting to survive.” He replied in a monotone voice as if expecting her to ask if she can move there._

_A mix of horror and confusion was on Kawaii chan’s, face as she looked at Tommy and back at TechnoBlade,_

_“He was a soldier through most of the wars in the SMP. That’s how he lived so long.” He answered, knowing what the expression on her face was asking._

_If for the rest of the party, Kawaii chan decided to annoy Technoblade, well, no one paid attention to that. This was much to Techno’s chagrin._

And some parts went a lot better than expected,

_“So, with the power invested in me by Herobrine-”_

_Brandon laughed nervously just as the rest of the village wished to at Bad choosing, to say ‘Herobrine’ instead of Irene,_

_“I now pronounce you Husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!” Bad Finished off._

_The cheers of everyone in the village could be heard from almost a mile away._

So, Looking over at Tommy finally managing to reconnect with his brother- 

“WAIT, THAT WAS THE FUCKING WAR CRIMINAL BROTHER! OH FUCK HOW DID I FORGET THAT?! Well, at least Bad knew who to choose to guard a wedding.” Donna thought with sudden alarm, cutting off the narrator.

Anyways, looking at Tommy managing to after all this time, start reconnecting with one of his older brothers, was heartwarming. The village could see him showing TechnoBlade and BBH his potato farm and, everyone other than Tommy could see the undeniably fond expression on Techno’s face when he saw it.

“It’ll all be okay,” Donna said, truly happy with her life as she had it

What Donna did not see was the confrontation between Aphmau, Garroth, Zane, and Techno. She did not see Aphmau being shell shocked over finding out that Zane was Garroth’s brother. She did not see Zane growing more and more frustrated over Techno being not at all ashamed of the things that Zane knew he did or being unafraid of people finding out what Techno had done. She didn't know but that was for the better was it not? It kept her happy on her honeymoon.


End file.
